1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image input apparatus for entering image data by means of a memory type matrix liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of Prior Art
When image data are entered, a special consideration is required unlike the case of input of general data such as characters, marks, and so on, through a key board. This is because it is necessary to enter image data while forming the image data unlike the general data such as characters, marks, and so on, where are formed in advance.
In a conventional image input apparatus, when an existing a logo, a mark, or the like, was entered, the input operation was performed by manually tracing it with a light pen. In such a way of input, not only time and labor were taken, but satisfactory could not been obtained on the finished work.